Tear Drops in December
by latuacantanteec
Summary: Bella gets adopted by the cullens ... she drinks, does drugs ect... edward , emmett and jasper try to stop her. they end up moving because of some noadic vamps after bella. where are carleisl and Esme?
1. Chapter 1

_Tear Drops in December_

_By Kaylyn Sadler_

Chapter 1:

I hate being stared at. Its one of the most things about my life that sucks.

On top of being stared at I hate going home. My dad Charlie ( A.K.A chief Swan) is the worst. Sometimes he comes home from his job drunk. Others angry. But in most cases he is drunk, he's never been a real father. Either way he takes it out on me. My mother died after my twelfth birthday. She had a staff infection and my father blames me. I just wish he would get over himself. Im Bella Swan. Unfortunately I live in a small town in Washington. Forks. But that's not the problem. I hate people. Im not a people person and Forks has a lot of people. I like to be alone, or far away from them. Especially the kids here. I start back at school today, so I have to see them all again. I do have my own group I hang out with, but we don't talk outside of school much. I used to go to a boarding school in Seattle. But they kicked me out. But I can see why. Im a girl who causes trouble. Well not just that. I do smoke and drink, and im an Emo kid. I was walking home from school when I saw two cars parked in my driveway. Oh great. People. What I really want. I wonder why they are here.

When I walked in side the house I was two people. They where standing with a garbage bag and serious faces. " Isabella Swan, my name is Hannah Cyrus, and this is my Co-worker Taylor Jonas." she gestured her hand to a tall black haired male standing beside her. " Ok why are you here in my house." I asked them. I was in a bit of a hurry. Charlie would be home soon and he didn't like unexpected visitors. " Isabella we are social workers, and you will not be living here anymore." Mr. Jonas said. " Bella . Call me Bella." I said, I hated being called by my full name. I was still staring at them hoping they would leave soon. "Bella, call me Taylor and Call her Hannah." he said. I didn't care. So I started for the kitchen. " Where are you going" Taylor called after me. " to cook Charlie's dinner. He wont be in a good mood if its late." I said taking a pan out of the cabinet. " Are you staying for dinner" I asked them. They both looked at me like I was joking. " No Bella we need to talk to you so stop cooking" Hannah said. " Bella you don't live here anymore. So go pack your stuff so we can get you out of here before Charlie comes home, it wouldn't be good if he was here when you where leaving." Taylor said " Hannah take her upstairs to get her things, I will get my car ready." Taylor said. She took me upstairs and helped me get my things. I told her I had a couple of suit cases I could use. She helped me fit everything in my suit case when she said " Bella what is this" she was holding up my empty bottle of liquor. " its Charlie's, I kept it so I would remember why my mother was dead" I told her. She was shocked, but I was scared that she would see through my lie, but she let it go. " you girls ready, I want to get back before Charlie gets back so I can explain" Taylor called up to us. We headed down stairs when I realized I couldn't and wouldn't leave. They were both waiting for me at the door, I guessed they were happy that I went this far. I turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Then I returned back to cooking Charlie's meal. " Bella" I heard my name being called, but I didn't look up. " I have to go" I heard Hannah say. " Fine, I can handle this my self" I heard Taylor answer back, then I heard the other car start and pull away. Taylor walked into the kitchen and said my name again. " Bella, stop cooking, its time to go" he said. I could tell he was getting impatient. " if you aren't out of this house in one minute I will" I cut him off saying " you will do what" I was very upset that this was happening.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the food and forced me to look at him. " bella it's time to go" he let go of my arm , which was painfully throbbing. I turned back to the food an went back to cooking it. " That's it Isabella, you have used up all my patience" he said pulling me away from my work. I winced as he practically carried me out to his car. He pushed me in and buckled me in then lock the door so I couldn't get out. My stuff was already in it. He returned back to the house. He came out five minutes later. He looked mare patient this time. He started the car and started driving. I just stared out the window. Then I remembered. " Shit" I said, the car slowed and Taylor looked at me. " two things , first watch your language and second what." he asked. " My I-pod and cell-phone are at the house" I said. " So" he replied. " I need them, they are important." I said. It was true they had some things in them that could get me in trouble. He started driving again and then said " I will have them sent to you" and he continued driving. Great. Absolutely great. "Where are we going" I asked. We were headed up north. " this way" Taylor said. But then I remembered that I had my cell-phone in my jacket. Then ironically it rang. " what's that" Taylor asked, he didn't sound happy. " My phone" I said. I wasn't in the best mood because I was moving on such a short notice. I did hang out with some of the kids in my group. I did have plans with them today. Katara who texted me was my best friend. " I thought you said you left it at the house" Taylor said angrily. " I thought wrong, no need to get upset about it." I could tell he wasn't happy about it. Then I realized I started to shake. I needed something to calm me down. But I couldn't take anything in front of Taylor. So I asked if we could stop but he said no. so we kept driving north. Finally we turned onto a long winding driveway, that was hidden in the woods. But all I could thing about was Charlie finding me or about my drug usage. Of corse I new I was going to crack in a minute because I didn't know what was going on, or were I was. When I really thought about it, it didn't really matter. We were almost at the end of the drive way, then this huge house came into view. With it came seven pale people. " get out" Taylor ordered., I got out wile Taylor got my stuff out of his car, and walked forward.

" Isabella, its so nice to have you living with us." the man with blond hair said,. " im Carlisle" he said. I guessed that he was the father because he was the oldest looking male. He looked nice, but then again so did Charlie. " this is my wife Esme" he pointed to the short women with caramel hair. " my daughter Rosalie" he pointed to a tall blond girl. She was beautiful. " my son Emmett" he pointed to the huge boy, he was muscular and tall, he has black curly hair. He would have scared me but he had a huge smile on his face and he was also bouncing up and down. " my other son Jasper" he pointed to the other blond boy, he was less muscular then Emmett but lean. He was standing in back of a girl. " my other daughter Alice" she was short, and looked like a pixie, she like Emmett was bouncing up and down smiling , only she has excitement in her eyes.

" and my last son Edward" Carlisle pointed to a boy leaning against the house. He had bronze hair and golden eyes. He also smiled at his name. Then Taylor spoke " call her Bella" he looked down at me. " Hello" I said. Then Carlisle said " kids why don't you go show Bella around. We have to speak to Mr. Jonas". Taylor pushed me forward and Emmett came to get my stuff. As we walked forward I turned around to look at Taylor, he was looking at me wile talking to Carlisle and Esme who had their backs to us. When I looked directly to Taylor he smiled. I held up my hand and have him the finger. He just stared at me. Emmett who was next to me watching started laughing and said " nice". I rolled my eyes, which seemed to make him laugh harder. " Emmett that's so immature" I said. We reached the door and we walked in. I was hugged by Alice when I was in the doorway. I didn't seem to mind it though. After she was done she grabbed my hand and showed me around. " and this is your room" said. It was perfect. It had red walls, a black bed and a lime green chair. A modern desk, with a phone, and a laptop computer. There was a flat screen t.v, built in draws, and shelves, surround sound, and a lamp that had bubbles in it. The bed frame was made out of black wrought iron, with a canopy. A red curtain was draped around it and there were lights in it. This room was absolutely perfect. " do you like it" Alice asked. " No, I love it" I said, then Alice squealed. Then Emmett came in. " so Bella, have you ever been to the beach?" he asked. " yea" I said.

" get ready, we are going."he said "there are no beaches around here." I said they both laughed. " where are we anyway" I asked. " Bella we are still in Forks. Just the private side, the beach is just beyond the backyard bushes. I have to get ready, i'll be right back" and with that she ran out of the room. Emmett asked me " where do you want these" Emmett said " there is fine" then he dropped them and we both heard a loud crack. He looked at up at me " what was that" he asked. " nothing, go get ready for the beach" I said." Bella I smell it, don't lie to me" he said. " Get out Emmett, I have things I have to do" I said. " give it to me Bella. Im not leaving until I get it." he went to close my door, then he folded his arms and said " Neither will you"." Fine by me" I said, picking up one of my bags, and started to unpack it. I didn't have much but I still took my time because Emmett was there, I didn't need for there to be an incident.

I finally got to the bag with the now broken liquor bottle. Then out of no where Emmett jumped on me. He pinned me down and reached for the bottle.

" Emmett get off of me" I said " Bella stop doing this to your self" he mimicked. Then I gasped. I was in pain but that wasn't the reason. " how fucking stupid do you think I am." I asked him. " that's Charlie's, I took it from him so he couldn't hurt himself." I said. "Right" Emmett said. Then Edward and Jasper appeared in my door way. Jasper raised his eyebrow in confusion. " two things" he said. " one, why are you on top of Bella, and two, why are you holding a broken wine bottle" he asked. " its Bella's, I had to get it from her so she wouldn't hurt herself. What kind of brother would I be if I let her have it?" he said. " not a good one" Edward said. After Emmett told them that I started to realize that I was in a lot of pain. " ow, ow, ow" I said. Then Jasper looked at me. " Emmett" he said. " what" Emmett asked. Then Jasper came into the room with Edward fallowing, Edward came behind me while Jasper picked Emmett off. Edward picked me off the ground and said " are you alright". " im fine" I said. But no one believed me. Then Jasper asked " Then why did you have a wine bottle". " it was Charlie's. I took it from him so he couldn't hurt himself or other people." I said. Then I looked down and saw I was bleeding. "Emmett what did you do" Edward asked.

" its nothing guys" I said. " Bella let me see it" Jasper said. " its just a glass shard, it can be taken care of" I said. " Where are Carlisle and Esme" Edward asked. " they went to go meet with Charlie, so he would understand that Bella's safe" Emmett said. " ok some one go tell Rose and Alice that we are not going to the beach. Tell them we are going to the Hospital instead." Edward said. " No I can take care of it my self" I argued, while pulling the shard out. " No Bella, you will just make it worse" Jasper yelled. I just kept on going. Emmett left the room. "Stop Jasper, I know what to do, this isn't the first time it happened" I said.

" Bella it needs stitches" Edward said. Then Alice came into the room. " what happened in here" she ask. I was going through one of my bags looking for my bandages. When I got done cleaning I went back to unpacking. They all just stared at me like I was crazy. I acted as if nothing happened. But I was use to caring for my self. So when they left they had a look on there faces that said ' what just happened' and ' she's been through that much .' A little while later Alice came in, " hey Bella, are you ok" she asked. She had a new look on her face. It was happier. " im fine" I answered. She went and sat on my bed, " you know Carlisle and Esme are worried" she said. " I don't think they need to worry" I said. I stood up. " Alice you know if I ever have a problem I would go to you" I said that was the truth. She was the only one who thought I wasn't crazy. " Really. Oh Bella this is great" she said jumping off the bed. " come on Bella, lets go down stairs" she pulled my hand and we went down " were are Emmett and Jasper" she asked Edward, "they went down to the beach to wrestle, and Rose went to the store." he said. Then Carlisle and Esme walked in to the room. " Bella we need to talk to you" Esme said. Then Carlisle spoke " Bella we are ... Vampires" he said it with hesitation. They has looks on there faces that said ' why isn't she screaming and running away'. " so" I said. It didn't matter what they were to me, but they seemed surprised by my reaction. " what" I asked them. They were staring at me like I was crazy. " your not afraid" Edward asked. " no, why should I be" I asked " we didn't expect you would accept the idea that you would be living with Vampires. But at least you know. I just feel awful that you have to eat by your self" Esme said " oh" I said. I wouldn't really mind being alone. That was what happened when I was with Charlie. He would be passed out on the couch and I would be in my bed room, hoping I would die very soon. But I knew that would never happen. Of course I knew my new family wouldn't hurt me so that idea was out, and on top of it I was the only one who needed to shower, eat, and sleep. But I could care less. Just as long as I had my space I would be fine. It would be like when I was with my abusive father, only without the beatings , or the smell of alcohol. Then maybe I might be happy for once. Yeah right me happy. That was an impossibility. I mean hello im the freak of the house, I should try to avoid my adopted brothers and sisters at school so it wouldn't hurt there reputation. I had one my self but I rarely talked to anyone so I kept quiet most of the time. If my family wanted me to sit with them would I, probably not. It would attract too much attention to me and that wouldn't be a good thing. I wouldn't want to be mixed in with there crowed. At all. It would be awful that I would be with them because they were so beautiful, and I wasn't. But I knew that I wasn't so it didn't bother me. " oh Bella there are a couple of things. First, don't tell any one because its dangerous for you to even know. Second, no one goes to school on sunny days, that includes you, even though I wish I didn't, and you don't have to worry, most of us are under control. Just stay away from Vampires with red eyes, that means the hunt humans. Ok well that's everything" Carlisle said. " ok" like I cared. I would try to avoid everyone as much as possible. "So Bella want to go to the beach?" Alice asked. "Sure"I said. We walked to the backyard and out to a clearing, behind some bushes there was the west coast. There was also Emmett and Jasper wrestling. Edward who was following us went to grab a surfboard. Then he ran into the water and waited for some waves. Alice and I sat on the soft sand away from were Emmett and Jasper where wresting. Carlisle and Esme stayed back at the house. Then Alice said " so what do you want to do". " I don't know" I said. Then she said " lets get to know each other" " ok, what do you want to know" I asked her. Her eyes lit up again. " when's your birthday" she asked. " June 5" I said. " what's your favorite color" she asked. The truth was I didn't have a favorite color. I was a dark person. So I said " black". " hey" Rosalie said coming towards us. " hey rose" Alice said. " hi Rosalie" I said. She looked down and said " Bella call me rose, its easier" then she froze in place. Oh god it was me. She was going to make my life a living hell. I knew I shouldn't came home from school. " im going to kill him" she said. " Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, get off my surfboard immediately." she shrieked. Edward looked up, and so many emotions played his face. Anger, amusement, fear, and more amusement. He just laughed. " Rose, don't scare Bella on her first day here" Alice warned." sorry Bella. He's doing this for attention" Rose said. " I am not" Edward said coming from behind her. " Alice ,Bella" he said then nodded to us. Then he turned to glare at Rose. " it" he said. " thing" she said back. " oh im totally painting this pink, so you wont use it" she said. " Rose, even that wouldn't stop me from using it" Edward said. Then Rose said " really. Emmett, Edwards using a pink surfboard" she smiled deviously at him. Then Emmett and Jasper came over laughing. " wow Eddie, didn't know Alice rub off on you that much" Emmett said laughing his head off. " yea I've been with her for over a century and that hasn't happened yet." Jasper said laughing at his own joke. " hey what's wrong with the color pink" Alice said. Then Jasper stopped laughing and straitened up. But Emmett kept on going. I haven't even known him for an hour, and he was one of those types of people who loved to make people laugh. He was a prankster, but only was serious when it comes to drinking. This would be a hard to live with him. " I am so glad, I am only related to Jazz, at least he gets it." Rose said. Then it hit me. They were all adopted and the were together with one another, except Edward,. Wow that took longer then I thought to figure out. After we got to the house I went to my room to use my phone. I had to call Shane, and tell him what was happening, After all he is my soon to be ex-boyfriend. I had to brake-up with him, and avoid him as much as possible. Even if that meant sitting alone, or with my siblings at lunch. I found out that Edward was in all my classes. Great now how much more depressing could my life get. All the Cullen 's, and Hales had lunch together. I picked up my phone and called Shane. " Shane, its Bella. We need to talk" I said .I heard a knock on the door, it was Edward, " hold on" I said to him. " I tell you tomorrow, yeah I love you to, bye" I hung up. I turned to Edward and said. " did you need something" he nodded his head. "Proceed I guess." I said. He came into my room and pulled me into his arms. " you are very frustrating" he said, I was beyond confused. " what" I asked. When I was in his arms I was cold. I took off my jacket. Now I regret taking it off. A few things went across my mind. Pain, confusion, sadness, and how cold I was. " Bella I cant read your mind, and its very annoying." he said. " sorry" I said. What else was I going to say. I was still in his arms " so who where you on the phone with before I rudely interrupted" he asked. Why did he care. " none of your business." I said. Then I realized that the embracement I was in was really hurting my arms and my side. " why wont you tell me" he asked. Why dose he care. Uh, now my life was going to be harder. I heard around school that he was a playboy so that made it even worse. " why do you care?" I asked him. I looked up at him, he was closer then I thought. " what are you doing" Alice asked."He's hurting me Alice"I said. Edward seemed confused. " what?" he asked. " Edward let go of her now" she yelled. When he let go of me I saw that they were both staring at my arms. They were covered in bruises, cuts, burn marks, and scars. They had there mouths hanging open.

" Carlisle" Alice screamed. He came running up. " what's wrong." then he saw my arms. " how" he asked .I knew it was stupid to take off my jacket. " how what" I asked back, then he said " how could he cause so much damage" he asked. " Um. Well, he was always drunk so he used beer bottles, hot pans, and a base ball bat." I said. " huh I see." Carlisle said. Later that night I was on my bed reading my favorite book. Then there was a knock on my door. It was Edward. " Bella" he asked, he came over to were I was. " what" I asked him. " why do you hate me so much" he asked. "What makes you think that" I asked him. " well what you told Alice is a factor." he said. I smiled. " Edward, im someone who keeps away from people. I avoid most people, except the kids I hang out with at school. We get along because we enjoy the same things" I said. He looked at me, "what do you like to do" he asked, I froze. I couldn't tell him I smoked, I was and Emo kid at one point . I couldn't say I use to drink. Or that I liked my misery. He wouldn't understand. " Bella" he waved his hand in front of me. " Bella are you ok"he asked. I looked at him " yeah im fine" I said. Oh god I cant take it anymore, I needed to talk to Shane. " then why don't you answer any of my questions" he asked. " I did, when you asked me if I was ok." he looked at me like I said something offensive. " your hiding something" he said. " so, I hide a lot of things, your not the only one to notice" I said. It was a complete lie, but the truth was I was a good liar. So he couldn't of seen through it. " your lying, and don't tell me your not. I see right through it" he said. " I don't care what you think, or believe. Nothing im hiding concerns you, so just forget about it." I snapped at him. He was still staring at me so I went back to reading. Then my book was gone. " Hey give that back." I said. " then really answer my question" he said " no, I'll just get Alice" I said." you cant. Everyone went hunting. So I had to baby sit you" he said. " ugh, this is a tiring game. You get one question. And you cant tell anyone. Is that clear" I said in defeat. " that's what I thought. You know there is no use with arguing with a Cullen, let alone a vampire" he said and laughed. " hurry up before I change my mind" I threatened " Fine, change your mind" he laughed. " I still have your Cell-phone and book." he said. I froze. My phone. How did he get it, when did he get it. " my phone" I asked. He laughed. " when...how... why" I stuttered. Again he laughed, and it rang. " give it" I said. But he ignored me and answered it. " hello" he said. Please don't let be Shane. Please don't be Shane, Please don't be Shane. I chanted to myself. " Shane, I don't know any Shane." Edward said. "Edward give me my phone" I screamed. He rolled his eyes and said " hold on". He put the phone on the side table. Then I realized that the phone was on speaker, he grabbed my hands and put them into one of his, and with the other, he covered my mouth. " Bella, its rude to talk when one is on the phone" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just laughed. " So Shane how do you know Bella." he asked Shane. Oh no, he couldn't find out. " oh, well that's nice to know." he said. " oh, im her adopted brother" he said. Then rage, and anger flew across his face. " no im not Charlie's son. She was taken away so he couldn't abuse her any more." he said. " what do you mean do I smoke or drink. I don't do either" he said. Then he looked down at me. " Bella shouldn't either. Well did you ever think of stopping her." he yelled. I was still in his grasp and it tightened. When he looked down at me again he probably saw the pain in my eyes. "Bite down" he told me. Was he serious. Why would I bite down on his finger? He looked away again. Probably listening to Shane again. Or what we were doing this week. He looked back down at me. "I said bite down Bella. I can feel it hurting you, just bite down." he said. I shook my head but he just squeezed harder, forcing me to bite down on his finger, it was cold and hard. " yes I look forward to meeting you tomorrow." he looked down at me " yes I will tell her. Ok . Fine" he said. Then snapped it shut. He knocked on to the floor, and broke it with his shoe. Now it was between the floor and his shoe. After he released my arms he asked " why" I couldn't understand it at first bit I did see what the problem was. It was my life. " Bella how could you. And you lied to Emmett" he said. " I didn't lie to Emmett, he asked if it was and why. I told him it was Charlie's, and I told him why I had it" I told him. " well you should try going sober for more than a couple of days" he said. Then continued " I don't even understand how you managed to get out" Edward said.

I laughed, and Edward looked up at me like I was crazy. " I used to wait until he was out for the night." I smiled. Then he laughed. " are you hungry" he asked. I looked at him. " no but I am tired, so leave" I said. " don't worry, Alice will wake you up . Beware she will also take you shopping sooner or later" he said, " ok, now im scared." I said. He laughed at me. " what you don't like shopping" he asked. " no I don't. Oh can I have my book back?" I asked. " Absolutely not"

" I didn't get to ask my question" he said. " yes you did. You asked me if I liked shopping. So give me it please" I said. " no that doesn't count" he argued. " yes it dose" I went back. " It doesn't count as long as you want to keep your book intact" he threatened. " yeah, I forgot to thank you for destroying my phone" I said. " it was necessary" he defended him self. " Necessary" I shouted. " what do you mean Necessary" I screamed at him. But all he did was laugh. " how was it necessary to brake my phone, tell me why"I said as calmly as I could. " well it was necessary because you might not want to contact your friend's after the adoption goes through. Which it looks like it will because you know my secret. But any way , I don't think Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper are going to like your friend's because of what they do. Thus I am only protecting you." he said " well I don't need protection. Especially from you." I said " oh, ow that hurt Bella. I was just trying to do my job" he said. " and what job would that be" I asked.

" protecting my sister" he said. My head shot up. " What did you just call me" I screeched. "My sister" Edward said slowly. I got up from my bed and went to the corner to sit, then I started to cry. " don't ever call me your sister. All I do is disappoint people. I cant handle the pressure especially now." I said. The tears that were running down my face just showed how weak I am. " all these tears, that are coming down my face show how weak I am, and was, why im here intruding on your home. I was too weak to fight back, which was my fault, now im here. Im going to end up just like the rest of the kids, who have problems like mine. Dead" I said. " I have to leave, no one will miss me. Well except Shane and Alice" then I thought " its nothing they cant handle" I muttered to myself." Bella

get up" Edward said angrily. " No"I said. Then he came over and picked me up.

" put me down Edward" I yelled. "No, your obviously going to attempt to hurt yourself" he said we were out of my room and in crossing the hallway, into his room. He placed me onto his couch. " What the hell Edward." I screamed. " Bella calm down, your not going to end up like the other kids, who have problems, I promise you that. You aren't going to kill yourself with drugs and alcohol, or be an Emo freak. I Promise. You have to trust me Bella, nothing is going to hurt you and you have a house full of seven board vampires, who you could go to for advise. Just calm down. And try to relax." he said. " No Edward, I cant. Not when I just realized I was the one" I broke off with another sob. " Bella its ok, your only human. Humans make mistakes. So calm down. You didn't do anything, Charlie did. He made a choice, and now he's paying the consequences for it" he said. " But I influenced it. Im the reason. I've always have been. Now its my fault. Now your family has to pay for my misfortune, my mistakes" I cried but I was cut off again. " shh, Bella your only making it harder in your self. Your making it seem worse" he said. He was right though, I was making it worse. " lay down Bella" Edward ordered. " no I want to go to my room" I argued. "Bella, can you do what I said, without making an argument. Besides you should know better then to argue against a vampire." he pleaded. "No I wont. Im not a four year old, I can make my own decisions" I said. I got up but Edward pushed me down. " Bella I do think you should lie down, your not calm enough for me to trust you. So please just lie down." he said. " Edward just leave me alone" I said. I got up again only this time I fell flat on me face. I couldn't really move. And I felt numb. But I still felt Edwards cold touch. " Bella are you ok. Do you want ice for your head." he asked. " im fine" I mumbled. " yea, you said the same thing before when you needed stitches" he said. " true but you told Carlisle to check it out to make sure I was fine." I argued. " yes but didn't you need them any way" he asked. " Shut up Edward, you're the one who got me a lecture on how im not suppose to take care of my cut." I said. "Ok now I know your ok" he said laughing. He picked me up again and put me back on his couch. This time lying down. He went to his closet to get a blanket and a remote. He placed the blanket on me and he turned off the lights, and started the music. " just relax Bella im here. Close your eyes and think about nothing" he said. " that's imposs" he cut me off " Bella" he warned. " fine ,don't need to get all pissy." I said.

It wasn't long until I drifted asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Tears of December

I think he did that purposely. Why would i lay on his couch with a blanket in the dark, listening to Clare de lune. He could have told me to go to sleep. But I was being woken up, and i didn't want to get up. " Bella don't make me get Emmett" Alice said. I groaned " go away" " Bella wake up" she yelled. " Alice its too early" i said. " um its almost seven Bella" she said. " what" i shrieked. "Sorry but i just remembered you're the only who sleeps in this house. So get up or we will be late" she said. I groaned " now i have to run to school" Alice laughed. " Bella we do own cars" she said. " and how would that help me? " i asked. I went to get my jeans, and she followed while saying " we all drive together, meaning one of us is driving today." " oh and put something on that doesn't make you look like a druggie" she added and flitted out of my room.

After i got dressed i met Edward, Alice and Emmett downstairs. " come on Bella today's my day to drive" Emmett said excitedly. Jasper and Rosalie appeared, and Jasper said " sure scare her why don't you" every one laughed. " my driving is the funnest though, i even take sharp turns" he said wagging his eyebrows up and down. Great i was being driven to school by Emmett and protected by Edward. What's next.

" from hearing how you drive, i would rather walk and get detention for being late, then drive with you" i said. Everyone but Emmett laughed. " yeah, yeah ,im going to get the jeep" he said walking out. " bella are you hungry dear" esme asked, i turned to her " no thanks Esme" i said. Emmett honked the horn and everyone filed out of the house. Emmett 's jeep was huge and would attract a lot of attention, unwanted attention.

" darn we have practice today jazz" emmett said. "Yeah you girls okay waiting for us" Edward asked. " oh we have to watch this practice" rose snickered. " you in Bella" Alice asked. I shook my head. " I've got people to talk to" i said. This is the perfect chance to break up with Shane, i thought. " well someone's planning on breaking someone's heart today" Jasper said, looking at me. "What" i asked innocently. Rose turned to me and asked " so who is it" she had excitement in her eyes. " no one" i said. Her eyes narrowed at me and Edward said " im actually meeting him today, i would appreciate if you break up with him before hand so he gets jealous" " oh i wanna see this" Alice said. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper looked at me with curiosity, "spill" Rose commanded. I sighed and said " its Shane Manet " " Rose asked. I stared at the window and said " lunch" she smiled wickedly. Both Alice and Rose squealed with enjoyment.

"Yay where going to have entertainment during lunch" Rose said. " Finally" emmett said. " im glad your all happy about this" i said. They all laughed. We entered the school parking lot. "Ready" Edward asked, " i guess" i muttered. I was the third one out of the car, everybody was staring. " hey, its lover by" emmett said. " shut the hell up Emmett. I have to go" i said. When i got to Shane i smiled " hey babe" he said " hey" i said. " you wanna hang out tonight" he asked. I smiled. " sure , but i think we should just be friends" i said quickly.

" what" he asked. I sighed and said " im really sorry but i think we should only be friends, you're an amazing guy its just your not the one for me. Angela likes you, your better off with her" i said. " bella i just want to tell you i agree with you, and we really should stay friends" he said. I smiled and we hugged each other. " thanks" i said. He smiled. "Anytime", we both started walking towards the school when Emmett and Jasper came up behind us. " Hey Bella" Emmett boomed. Shane turned around and said wow, while looking at emmett. We all broke out into laughter. " you should see how he drives" i whispered. Emmett leaned down and whispered in my ear " i heard that" i laughed. " im sure you did".


End file.
